Delayed
by greencurry
Summary: Sometimes plans are deterred, or just downright neglected due to unforeseen circumstances.
1. Encounter

_The original plan was to produce a oneshot. This "oneshot" became so lengthy that I decided to break it up into two chapters._

_I shall finish the last chapter in the near future._

_Enjoy_-

* * *

Gray. A thick blanket of clouds rolled over Central, blocking the sunlight from the residents going about their daily activities. A lone girl sat at an outdoor cafe, absentmindedly twirling her straw in a glass of water. Huffing inwardly, she sat upright, turning her head. Her bright blue eyes intently scanning the length of the street, searching for any sign of the anticipated arrival of _him_. She pursed her lips together in impatience. How long was he going to keep her waiting like this. "Honestly" she sighed in exasperation.

* * *

He made his way down the wide cobblestone road, taking the path in large strides. Carrying a bouquet of white roses, the red cloaked alchemist turned to look at the distant clock tower.

"Cripes" he cringed, quickening his pace.

_I didn't realize it had gotten so late. _He hurried on, sidestepping the passers by, ignoring any questioning expressions he was receiving.

It had been some time since he had a chance to have some solo time with Winry, and he was running late. Turning on his heel, he proceeded down an alley, determining his destination was only a few minutes away. He looked upward, noticing the clouds had gotten darker. His thoughts then refocused on his lack of punctuality.

_Oh for crying out loud. Of all the days to-_ His thoughts were interrupted.

He stumbled over a cloaked individual propped up against one of the buildings, the bouquet falling from his grip. The man looked up.

"Oh, sir" he muttered, embarrassed by his clumsiness, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you sitting there." He was annoyed at his lack of observation. Nearly turning to glare at the _obstacle _for having his legs extended, he reconsidered knowing technically he was at fault. Bowing in apology, he scooped up the roses.

"Long time no see." The voice came from the dark figure.

Cocking an eyebrow to the comment, Edward looked over his shoulder.

"Fullmetal. Imagine, meeting you here. I was just thinking of you, it must be my lucky day" the person mused. Pulling the dust colored cloak over his head, he cast it aside, revealing his lengthy green hair.

Edward stared incredulously, this was the same weirdo he met in the 5th Laboratory.

_What was his name. . . Envy? _He racked his brain. _Yeah, Envy was what that black haired woman referred to him as._

"I'm flattered" he quipped. "I'm in a hurry" he finished, waving him off. Turning his attention back, he proceeded to walk in the other direction.

"Aww, but your timing is _perfect" _Envy whined, gesturing his hands dramatically.

Edward continued, his stride increasing in length, trying to shake the undesired company. Irritated, the homunculus raced in front of him, and wheeled around.

"Look, runt. . ." He stopped.

"Who're you calling so little you'd need a magnifying glass to see him!" Edward exploded.

Envy smirked. "Mmm, did I hit a nerve?" he scoffed, leaning toward him, hands on his hips.

Tightening his free hand into a fist and gritting his teeth, Edward shot a scowl at Envy.

"Look," he shouted, "I don't have time for this right now."

_I can't deal with him now, Winry's waiting for me and I'm already twenty minutes late._

He relaxed his grip, shoving his hand into his pocket.

_I not giving in to this moron's taunts._

Strengthening his resolve, he shouldered his way past the persistent homunculus. Dumbfounded, Envy searched his mind for a sure fire way to get the brat to blow his top. Upon noticing the collection of roses in the boy's hand, he spoke up.

"Nice flowers, Sprout. I imagine they're for someone special."

Edward stopped. An evil smile played across Envy's visage, his lavender eyes gleaming. He put his finger to his mouth thoughtfully, choosing his next words carefully.

"It'd be a shame if misfortune were to come upon such a sweet, cheery girl, wouldn't you agree?"

He glanced over, seeing the alchemist hadn't budged.

"You, wouldn't dare. . ." Edward trailed off, clenching the bouquet more tightly.

"Oh, I'm sure hearing her scream would prove most delightful" he mirthfully stated, his features becoming demented as he let out a stomach-churning chuckle.

_No._ His expression widened with fear. That monster couldn't have possibly known who Winry was. . .

He spun around to face the black clad male, eyeing his movements closely. Adrenaline coursing through him caused his muscles to tense. Envy raised his eyebrows, noting his response to the statement. Grinning inwardly, he continued.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out~" he shrugged. "Regardless," he waved his hand carelessly, "it works in my favor."

The bouquet fell to the ground. At that instant the blond boy sprinted forward, cracking a right-handed punch aimed for the homunculus's face. A sickening crunch sounded, Envy stumbled backward, blood flowing from his broken nose.

_Winry. _He paused. _No, I can't meet her yet. This guy will surely follow me._

Regaining his footing, he straightened his posture retaining an amused expression. Red sparks generated around his face, realigning his nose. He laughed darkly, popping sounds coming from his neck as he jerked his head side to side.

Edward's eyes widened, although, it wasn't the first time he had met an individual with regenerative abilities. The homunculus Greed had done the same thing during their encounter, numerous times. He wasn't sure what to expect from Envy, but his suspicions proved to be right, much to his dismay.

"That reminds me, I owe you from our last encounter, don't I?" he recalled, dropping his stance. "Difference is, I'm in the mood to beat the living crap out of you today" his cat-like eyes flashed dangerously.

Edward pressed his hands together. Touching his right forearm, a sharp blade tore through his glove, extending past his knuckles. Assuming his fighting stance he released a kick with his automail leg, Envy blocked it with ease. Following the momentum from the deflection, he swung again with his now bladed arm, grazing his opponent's face.

Hopping back from the strike, Envy dashed forward sweeping a low kick, knocking the alchemist to his back. Circling the same leg upward, he slammed it down. Edward blocked the hit, having crossed his arms above his head. He then slashed outwardly, leaving a gash that began at his foe's calf, extending up his thigh to just below the bottom of his skort.

Envy screeched in agony, retreating back some feet, crimson streaming from the broken skin.

Edward cast his eyes downward, eyeing the miserable homunculus, to which Envy glared back at him.

"Don't look down on me like that" he spat angrily, struggling to pull himself up against the brick of the building.

The red sparking occurred again as if sewing the skin back up. He steeped toward the boy, a wicked smile crept up the corners of Envy's mouth. Edward watched as the black gloved forearm then began shifting, warping into a grotesque, flat curved blade. His stomach curled, now being alerted to the change in the homunculus's demeanor. Sweat rolled down his cheek, falling from his chin.

_What now? _he swallowed, reassuming his fighting stance.

Envy thrust his now knife-edged arm forward, giving Edward hardly any chance to prepare for the oncoming assault. He hit downward, causing Envy's strike to glance off his steel arm. Cross-punching with his gloved hand, he connected with the left side of the homunculus's jaw.

His opponent recoiled, striking a second time. Ducking to the side, he succeeded in dodging the attack by a mere margin, the knife continuing into a scrape across the brick behind him. Raising his leg, he drove a side kick into Envy's gut, sending his body flying into the adjacent building with a crash.

"Bulls-eye!" Edward beamed, relishing the moment.

A moment was all it was. Envy, rebounded off the wall, then proceeded sprinting toward the boy. As the homunculus speedily approached, Edward swiped out with his automail arm. The homunculus smoothly evaded the strike, crouching low, letting another jab fly from his knife-like forearm. His "arm" then penetrated the intended target, he sneered as it sunk deeper, feeling the flesh splitting aside.

It gave him the shivers, just feeling the warmth of the fresh blood trickling along the length of his forearm was so satisfying. He pushed outwardly, tearing at what skin was still intact, causing his stunned enemy to curl forward involuntarily. Jerking his arm suddenly to the right, he ripped his knife free of the blond's left abdomen, leaving a gaping gash in it's wake. Retaliating, the boy slashed his steel limb at his opponent's arm. Envy simply responded by lightly hopping outside of it's range, landing nimbly some feet away, his arm returning to it's original form.

He coughed hard, grabbing at his waist. Edward staggered backward, blood gracing his lips. Groping out behind him, his fingers eventually met the cold brick wall. He gratefully fell against it, as it supported the weight his legs were about to give up on. He grimaced at the pain that seared through his torso moving through his chest. It was causing his breathing to become more labored.

He glanced down at his side. The wound was in the same general location as the gash he received in Laboratory 5. It wasn't much worse, he surmised, but it stung like the devil. He got lucky, it could have been closer to his vitals. While the hole was open on either side, it had only damaged a few of his abdominal muscles, seemingly the most superficial ones. Blood seeped from the wound, soaking into his shirt and streaming down his hip.

"Tch," Edward spat more blood. "What exactly is your problem with me anyway?" he glared, angrily wiping his forearm across his mouth. He grasped again at the gouge with his left hand, attempting to slow the flow of the blood escaping him.

"You just don't stop, do you?" Envy replied sardonically, fist rested on his hip. "Humans continue on living without realizing their incompetence. I find it absolutely madding that such a pathetically weak species has managed to survive for so long."

"Heh," Edward laughed ironically, causing his opposition to grimace. "A flawed species, certainly, but weak? Survival of the fittest- isn't that the philosophy you live by? Since humans have indeed survived for such a period of time, how is the capability of man so inconceivable?"

He laughed again. "Continuing on, being it stubbornly or not, is better than letting someone else decide what you can or can not, in fact, do. Better than blindly following orders" he stated as he paced, waving his hands nonchalantly. "Oh," he paused, smirking "but you probably don't understand the concept of making your own choices. Seeing as how your 'Father' instructs you on when, where, and how you do absolutely _everything_."

_If this freak was going to pick a fight_ Edward figured, _he may as well give him what he ordered._

Anger flashed across Envy's once calm visage. His eyes darkened as his mouth dropped into an ugly scowl. His muscles tensing as the sadistic thoughts he had for the brat, played themselves out in his mind. _"You must not kill him. Edward Elric is far to valuable to lose for a petty squabble." _Those were of the boundaries that Father had placed. The impudent child would get off with his life, he begrudgingly consented, but it wouldn't be without suffering first.

Envy suddenly advanced, overcoming Edward before he could flinch. He gripped a handful of his shirt at the collar, sending him slamming into a brick wall. He lifted his forearm slightly, raising Edward at the neck, just off the ground.

Edward gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs, fighting for breath against the pressure exerted by Envy's arm pressing down on his throat. He grabbed at the arm suspending him with his flesh hand, pulling in attempt to free himself from the hold, thrusting his bladed arm forward into an uppercut.

He managed a graze to the homunculus's torso before it was noticed.

Envy hastily threw the alchemist as he jumped back, barely avoiding the knife edge. Edward's body fell into a pile against the building having left a red smear on the wall. Inhaling sharply, he rolled evading the oncoming roundhouse which continued into the brick wall, the struck portion of it becoming but a hole, crumbing along the edges.

Edward quickly extended his legs, coming out of the roll, and regained his footing. His eyes darted around wildly as he looked for possible options. Spotting a ladder that led to a stairway just down the alley, he sprinted toward it, taking advantage of the slow recovery the homunculus seemed to be having.

Reaching the ladder, he proceeded to climb it. Up the stairs, he ran along the criss-crossing incline to the second storey. Holding onto the railing, he slumped against the wall, catching his breath. _Ha, _he smirked, pleased with he temporary escape.

Wincing at the pain that flowed through his abdomen, Edward looked down to find the the wound in his side had opened slightly more. He then noted his calf to have (he assumed) been scraped against the jagged, rusty ladder, and his pant leg had been torn from the contact. It was a wide scratch, but it barely broke the skin. Other than a few other bumps and bruises, his inventory was complete. Returning the blade on his arm to it's original state, he gingerly reached across to the wounded area and rested his hand on it. Inhaling deeply, he expelled a sigh.

_Winry is definitely going to kill me._

_

* * *

_

_Like it? I would love to hear your feedback._


	2. Reasoning

_Second chapter. Nearly as long as the last. _

_Yup yup._

_Enjoy-  
_

* * *

Kicking again in frustration, Envy succeeded in freeing his leg of the wall that had detained him. Turning to look down the narrow alley, he realized that his target was nowhere in sight. Frustrated, he began massaging his forehead with his fingertips contemplating where his prey could have possibly escaped to.

He began scanning the area for any sign the twerp may have left, while heading deeper into the back street.

"Where are you shrimp" Envy thought out loud.

* * *

Edward sat there quietly, regaining is strength. He wasn't particularity concerned. If Envy did find him, what was the worse that would possibly happen? Winry was safe, and it wasn't like he would be killed. His life was spared in the 5th Laboratory, and the likelihood that "they" still needed him was better than was the alternative.

It was troublesome, he huffed. She would probably cry again when he came back to her all beaten and broken- well, and then _she'd_ kill him, he decided. Hearing her enraged voice and seeing wrenches flying at his head made him cringe. Although, it was somewhat disappointing realizing what had become of his plans of the afternoon.

_Troublesome. _He shook his head. That's all this deranged monster was.

* * *

Assuming his prey couldn't have gotten far, Envy coolly took his time meandering down the dank pathway. Averting his gaze slightly from the path ahead he spotted something out of place. Taking a closer look he realized it was a scrap of black cloth that had snagged on the decrepit ladder.

Looking the area underneath the ladder hanging some feet off the ground, crimson spatters speckled the pale cement. _Found you_ he sneered. Craning his neck upwards, he took note that the stairs only led to a handful of entryways to the accompanying building, of which were most likely locked and therefore not convenient. Sniggering to himself he hunched over emitting a red glow.

* * *

The pain had subsided a little. His breathing was still somewhat rough but it didn't hurt. Much to his surprise, the demented maniac hadn't caught up to him. Allowing himself to relax, he lifted his head to observe what he could make out beyond the towering edges of the buildings that surrounded him.

A raven flew through his peripheral vision and perched itself atop the neighboring building; It watched Edward intently for a moment and took flight once again. The black colored bird soared closer to where he was sitting, when suddenly red sparks surrounded it, crackling as the animal transformed into a humanoid figure who then landed heavily onto the railing which crumpled beneath the massive burden thrust upon it.

Edward's eyes widened.

"'Lo Fullmetal." Envy grinned widely, his eyes squinting up. He was amused by Edward's response to his appearance.

Edward quickly clambered back to his feet. Immediately, he lurched forward at a shot of pain that brought him to wrap his arms around his midsection, curling over.

"Bad timing on my part, huh" Envy looked on Edward's shaking body incredulously. "Perfect." A malicious grin spread across his face.

Springing from the sorry railing he landed next to the alchemist with a thud, causing the platform to groan ominously and the alchemist to fall backward.

_Crap. _Edward rapidly scooted himself back against the wall, to where he had been sitting.

Envy, unimpressed by the lack of distance gained between them, leaned over. Wrapping his fingers around Edward's automail limb, jerking him upright, which in turn, caused another involuntary wince. Lifting the stunned boy from the ground, Envy flipped him causing him to land flat on his back.

He coughed loudly, a spat of blood escaping his lips. He gasped hard in effort to regain the breath he had lost. The force brought Edward back to his senses. Well, more or less anyway, he gathered. His vision was spotted with black and his pulse had quickened. Ignoring the aching he felt coursing through his body, he gritted his teeth and clapped his hands together.

Envy lunged forward swinging a wild kick aimed for his injured middle. The kick did not connect. Instead, a blue light emanated from Edward's hand. Following the glow, a wet splash resounded in the alley-way. The homunculus screeched, toppling over while grabbing violently at what was now a stub of his right leg. He writhed on the platform, his shortened limb spewing blood, miserably screeching and howling from the damage that had been done.

It was warm. A light showering of blood fell to his face as he completed the half transmutation sending the monster to it's back. Rolling over, Edward got to his knees and placing a hand on the rail to his side, he hoisted himself up. Expressionless, he turned back to face Envy, who was still on the ground spouting a string of curses at the blond. He readied himself for the next move, backing up the next set of stairs slowly, his attention still focused on the bleeding figure.

A red crackling happened then again. The severed limb crumbling to dust which was taken and dispersed by the calm breeze that floated by. Lengthening at the unsightly stub, Envy's leg regenerated, bringing the green haired teen's appearance back to the perfect state it had been when the two combatants had first happened across each other.

Envy straightened upright, scowling at the boy who has torn his limb from him.

"I'm shocked, little boy. Learn that from observing our scarred friend?" he spat angrily.

"_Your _friend, maybe" Edward shot back. He let out a huff, scratching the back of his head. "And they call _us_ 'circus freaks.'"

A vein pulsed at Envy's temple, his eyes widening threateningly. "Watch it, Sprout." He snapped, his voice dripping with disdain, then he paused, "Father would be most displeased if I were to _accidentally_ be the cause your demise."

Without warning he leaped at Edward, who stumbled backward falling to his backside, then shielding his face with his arms. Somehow, he managed to evade the lunge of his predator, if not from pure, dumb luck. Envy landed behind where his target had been, crashing into the metal stairs head on. A gash that had split open on his forehead existed only moments before the skin fused back together.

Clapping again, the blond touched the wall to his side, sending a large brick fist toward his assailant. The fist sent the raged homunculus into the guardrail, pinning him. Seeing that he had immobilized Envy, he transmuted the metal of the surrounding steps, winding it firmly against the monster's limbs and abdomen. Satisfied, he let slip a small grin of victory, as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Edward was a wreck. His shirt was soaking. Holes, tears, blood crusted, wet and dried causing the fabric to stick to his skin. His pants were torn near his right knee. Shivering, he pulled his trademark red coat closer to him. His wound was still bleeding at his side, and the breeze that drifted by was giving him the chills.

He wiped his matted bangs from in front of his eyes, clearing the sweat away with them temporarily. As he made his way down the next flight, the boy's breathing became heavier. Sweat beaded at his forehead again. The adrenaline returning to more normal levels now that the threat had been removed. Exhausted from his continuous exertion, he paused, resting his hands on his knees for a breather.

_Miserable whelp. _The homunculus was furiously twisting and thrashing, trying to free itself from it's bonds. _That's it. _Envy emitted a red glow again. Increasing in mass he then jerked each limb, snapping off the curling metal that held them. Stomping down on the weakened stairs as he freed each leg sent him through, down to the lower level. He stood erect, blood-lust in his eyes, facing the fatigued Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Tough luck, runt" he snarled.

Edward jumped back at the sight of Envy advancing on him, his legs sagged then gave into the weariness that was overtaking him. The homunculus threw himself forward again, this time smashing his target into the steps, with his hands at his victim's throat. His face was insane, a morbid grimace splayed across his face. Edward's eyes opened in horror as he felt his foe squeezing the very life from his body.

_I can't die. I can't die, can I? _

Meeting his doom at the hands of this psycho was not an acceptable option. In fact, death wasn't an option for anything.

Envy laughed manically, pressing down on Edward's neck more heavily. The boy's golden eyes watered, his vision becoming foggy. He continued to flail his legs about, attempting to knock his enemy from him, but to no avail.

_Alphonse is waiting for me, I have to restore his soul to his body. _Thoughts of Hughes and his family flashed before his eyes. Mrs. Hughes and Elicia, the sadness and the tears they shed over the Lt. Colonel's death. Winry's tears over him. . . .

_Ah! Winry. I. . . she. . . and Alphonse too. . . I can't die. I have to live. . . for them._

He mustered the strength he had left in his arms bringing them up, weakly pressing his palms together.

"This time, you're de-"

As Envy spoke, the aged staircase gave way, the supporting fixtures breaking off the wall. The incline of steps shifted from it's original resting place, crashing into the building on the other side of the alley, sending the two figures into the air.

Without thinking Edward reached out to the building, his fingertips brushing against the rusty colored brick as he fell. A bright blue sparks followed his extended fingers, yanking the bricks from their resting space forming a long slide of clay. The newly formed slide jutted from the side of the building, extending steeply to the ground, forming into the shape of a giant hand at it's base. He slid against the smooth clay, making the majority of his decent unharmed, rolling then bouncing onto the hard ground. Envy then landed with a crash, some feet away from him.

He inhaled deeply before getting up, recovering from the oxygen deprivation his body had just recently experienced. Glancing to his side, he noticed the homunculus in a wrecked heap, blood pooling out of it's distorted body. He sighed as relief washed over him. Wrapping his coat tightly around his middle, he ducked under the fallen metal stairway, making for the long sought after destination. After passing the obstruction, he recalled the bouquet he had dropped earlier and went to pick it up carefully.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, the apparently now recovered homunculus fell upon the unsuspecting alchemist, driving his body into the ground. Stepping hard onto his steel arm at the bicep, he pinned the boy. Edward didn't dare move, feeling the weight of his opponent's foot on him.

"Leaving?" Envy inquired dangerously.

He looked down at his prisoner, pressing his upper arm more roughly into the cement. Edward winced. Then, as if recalling something, a smirk spread across his face.

"Oh right, you never did tell me what your problem is with me" he remarked, sneering.

For whatever reason he was feeling particularly bold today, probably on account of this monster disrupting his highly anticipated meeting. The fact that he wouldn't let up the chase was exhausting, not to mention he was beginning to grow bored.

"It's your overbearing ego I just _can't stand. _Your impudent behavior, and your utter disregard for respect."He continued. "How can a pawn, such as yourself, be so confident? Being a human you are so easily manipulated, and yet you believe that your potential is unlimited._" _Envy scoffed. "You _really_ piss me off."

Edward smirked again, albeit against his better judgment, further provoking the wrath of his assailant.

He coughed again. "So that's it then?" he questioned, looking off to the side disinterested. "We have already determined that we don't view humanity the same way" he concluded bluntly.

A venomous look came to Envy's visage, the homunculus then stomped his foot into the ground, causing the metal limb to shatter. Edward let out a cry. Pain flashed through the length of his body, the shock of the impact causing his body to become ridged.

Grabbing his top around the collar, he lifted the hapless figure from the ground. His free arm then transformed into a blade again, pulling it back, he prepared to strike.

"Envy" a childlike voice permeated the air. The green-haired homunculus stopped dead. "Wrath thought this might happen, so I was sent to collect you. By the looks of things, I came not a moment too soon."

"Tch," Envy spat, irritated. "The brat, he-"

The voice continued, cutting him off. "_Regardless_ the qualms you may have, this is Father's wish. Step down Envy, and return for your next assignment."

Reluctantly, the homunculus released his victim, the boy's body falling to the ground. Not daring to cross the mysterious voice, he sulked into the darkness of the alleyway, disappearing from sight.

The breeze now cut through his body like a knife, sending a wave of shivers along his form. Placing his hand to the ground, his arm shaking from weakness, he pushed himself into a sitting position, then forced his legs to stand.

He shuffled forward for a few steps. Feeling the blood rush from his head, his vision became black. He fell against the wall, slinking down along side of it. Opening his eyes wide, trying to force the darkness away, he fought to maintain balance.

Taking another step, his leg gave way resulting to him falling into the cement again.

He groaned. Hearing ringing and vision still spotted, he shook his head rapidly and tried again, pushing up against the brick. A sharp sting to his abdomen caught him off guard. Doubling over, he came to his knees, then face to face with the cold walkway, clasping tightly at his side.

Tears now ran down his cheeks, as he fought against the pain. It was unbearable. He coughed hard, more blood coming out. Reaching outwardly, he attempted to pull himself forward, collapsing from the fatigue. Rolling to his side, he watched as the blood trickled from him, down the slope of the street.

It was ironic, really, he mused. He had resolved not to die, and yet his life force was flowing right out of his body, taking with it his chance for survival. The likelihood of a passerby to notice him was unlikely, and his vision was fading.

Everything went black.

* * *

_The end. . . until next chapter._


End file.
